The Adventures of upper earth
by Lumina white Wizard
Summary: Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, and lady of the wood, head out to see, what adventures await them and what obsticles lay ahead
1. The beginning of a new adventure

"Dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two, you will have to be a whole for many years. My part in this tale has ended, but yours must go on. don't worry same I am always with you in your heart."  
  
Frodo, Gandalf, and the elven people are heading out to sea, where they will end up, who knows. They traveled for many years, just sailing and drifting. They had a blast, fishing, and swimming, life could not be better for them. Now in about the third year of their travels, they came upon a white shore. A beautiful beach with trees and bushes. Gandalf had no inclination of what this place was or where it came from. Gandalf and Frodo abandoned ship and head north on Horseback, Arafax, gandalf loyal horse still had speeds unimaginable to any hobbit, elf, or mankind. The land was beautiful and the trees were green, for a moment Frodo thought he was back in the shire, but when they came upon the silver city of Galantia, they soon realized they were not in the paradise they thought they were in.  
  
"What has happened here Gandalf?" frodo asked  
  
"I have no clue or inclinations about this place my young friend, I will have to get to know it for a while before I can understand what is going on" stated Gandalf.  
  
Galantia was in ruins, carcasses lay all around, trees were burning, and the walls of the kings castle was overrun by beasts. Gandalf quickly turned towards the east to avoid the battle scene.  
  
"Gandalf, do you have any visions yet?" said Frodo  
  
"I have a small inclination, I can tell that there is another white power nearby, but I cannot tell if it is good or bad, it is so similar to my own power that I cannot tell anything else about it" Gandalf stated  
  
"Quick we ride for Oceana, a small town east of here, I have seen that it is safe there for the moment, maybe we can find some answers there" said gandalf  
  
As they rode, they could see that the land was not so pretty anymore, darkness had overtook it and rain clouds gathered in the north. This place didn't seem so promising after all and Frodo almost wished he was back in the shire with Sam. Everything seemed to remind him of Mordor and its prevalence over middle earth. But this place is supposed to be peaceful and safe he thought. Gandalf and Frodo rode at high speeds until the came upon Oceana, there things didn't seem so dark, as of yet.  
  
"Quick we make way for king Nielsiana" said Gandalf  
  
"Now listen to me Frodo, from what I could see from a distance, King Nielsiana is a nice ruler, but there is one thing about him that makes me cautious, he has witchcraft within his reach, so I am not sure if it is a spell or if it is true, so be on your toes frodo and trust no one" gandalf said  
  
"I will Gandalf I promise" said frodo  
  
As they walked up the grand hall of Oceana, they realized that it didn't seem so bad after all, yet Gandalf was still cautious of the witchcraft that he had felt within the area, since wizards were not know very well in places other than middle earth, Gandalf was very cautious. The only white wizard he knew of was Sauromon and he was locked in his tower ages ago.  
  
"Welcome Gandalf Greyham and Frodo Baggins" Nielsiana stated  
  
"How do you know our names" Frodo stated  
  
"I have foreseen your coming and have identified you by my powers" Nielsiana commented  
  
"If you have such powers than maybe you can tell us what is going on in this world, cities are being burned, children and women are being killed, it is just like the Havoc of the ring caused by Siron and the White wizard Sauromon"Gandalf complained.  
  
"Sauromon?, you know of the great white wizard Sauromon?" Nielsiana stated.  
  
"Yes, we left him locked up in his tower ages ago when we defeated him and stopped his assault upon middle earth" Gandalf stated.  
  
As the conversation went on, Gandalf began to realize that this was no ally, Sauromon had been released and he has left middle earth to reek havoc somewhere else, his intentions are great and he figured he would not be so easily defeated in another world where there were no armies, a world of peace and happiness, yes, Sauromon could easily take over such a world and claim it for himself. Nielsiana was a puppet of Sauromon and he was just pumping for information.  
  
"Why are you so interested in the fact that we know who Sauromon is, great leader?" Gandalf stated.  
  
Nielsiana remained silent, with a wicked look on his face and then he stated "nasgool un thy rockin", which in Mordorian meant "evil has come here to stay".  
  
"Sauromon is our master now and he will have whatever he wishes upon us" Nielsiana stated  
  
"Sauromon is a wicked wizard from middle earth who will only use you until his work is done, then you shall die by his wrath"Gandalf stated.  
  
"Even so, you know must die" Nielsiana stated  
  
Gandalf and Frodo stood there while the oceanans surrounded them, they had no idea what to do, gandalfs power would be blocked here because he isn't as strong as he was in middle earth. they were unarmed and had no magic, they had no idea what to do. 


	2. An old friend, A new ally

"Lumina, lucent beam smash" cried a loud voice as a beam shot out at the oceans, making them all fall to the ground.  
  
"What is this diversion?" Nielsiana stated.  
  
A man in a long white cloak appeared before them. All of the soldiers dropped dead and the king was bound to his throne.  
  
"You will not take over this world and Sauromon can be defeated" Stated the man.  
  
"Who are you and why have you interfered?" Nielsiana stated.  
  
The man looked at him.  
  
"Be silent you worthless puppet" stated the man.  
  
Then Nielsiana drew his hand and tried to bring the man down.  
  
"Dark beam strike" Nielsiana yelled as the beam shot from his hand.  
  
The beam fired and hit the man right in the chest, yet the man seemed to be unharmed. Fear overtook Nielsiana as he tried to run away from the chair.  
  
"Luminaire Surround" cried the man as a huge blaze of light cover Nielsiana and broke through him and he came trembling to the ground.  
  
"Sir you did not have to murder him" cried Frodo.  
  
"I did not murder him little half link, I freed his soul" stated the man.  
  
"Where am I?" stated Nielsiana  
  
"You are safe now, your mind took a turn for the worst, but you are safe now, gather up your armies and men and await for my call war is coming upon upper earth and we will need everyone to be together to fight in this time of war." the man stated.  
  
"yes, I will do as you say, I await your call." Nielsiana commented  
  
The man in white then turned away from the king and turned to Frodo and Gandalf to explain what Frodo was asking him.  
  
"I cannot kill anyone unless their heart is truly evil" stated the man.  
  
Gandalf began to realize who this was, he remembered back in the sky when he was becoming a white wizard, a person saying those exact words to him.  
  
"Now Master Gandalf, you cannot kill any man or being without knowing if their heart is truly corrupted, for if they are overtaken by some spell and you kill them, then you are no better than a murderer." Gandalf remembered these words always and began to wonder who this new comer was.  
  
"My name is Lumina, a white wizard of the north." stated lumina  
  
"I have come back to this part of the world to save what I can of it from the hands of Sauromon. I gave Sauromon his powers and taught him how to wield them. Yet some evil has took his heart and now he is not curable by any means of magic" stated Lumina  
  
"You remember me Gandalf, I gave you your powers as well to help defeat the armies of middle earth" stated Lumina  
  
Lumina pulled back his coat revealing his whole head, Gandalf immediately recognized who this was and welcomed him as a dear long lost friend.  
  
"Lumina, I thought you could not leave the stars and appear on earth." commented Gandalf  
  
"I have been sent from higher authority to this planet to help save it from the destruction that is about to be unleashed upon it. This type of evil will spread not only through upper earth but to middle and lower earth as well." Lumina said.  
  
"We must act quickly for we haven't much time, Sauromon is yet another puppet in this game which must be destroyed once more. It is a game of wits and of power and we must hurry if we are going to save the Planet of Earth. " Lumina stated.  
  
Gandalf and Frodo looked at each other wondering what needed to be done next, what tasks lay ahead of them and what do they need to do to save what they once held dear to them.  
  
"Sauromon you already now, but there is another dark witch that lurks in the stars, her name is Michievia meaning "Mischief in the common tongue". She was banished from the stars and is now heading for Earth, Sauromon is the last evil entity within this planet and he has heard her call. She is a very powerful witch and we must make haste across the Jacklin plains to a city called Renan, Renan's king Reeses is not in good health and I have a feeling it isn't because of old age." Lumina stated  
  
"Quickly Gandalf I will need your help in this quest, two wizards are better than one and we must make haste, we ride for Renan." said Lumina  
  
Gandalf and Frodo agreed quickly and decided that it is time to stand up for the righteous once more. So the three adventurers make haste not knowing what is to come upon them next. 


	3. Out of darkness comes the light

As the riders rode, the farther north they got the more gloomy than ever. They began to think that Mordor was a cheerier place than this. But once they reached the Jacklin plains, they realized that something wasn't right.  
  
"something lurks in these parts" Gandalf said "something evil, something strong" Gandalf stated.  
  
They rode on for a few more minutes until they saw a shadow cross their path, it was a dark shadow and it was big.  
  
"Look up there in the sky" said Frodo  
  
As the three looked up they say the black dragon of Jacklin, an evil creature which to their knowledge has never been defeated. The dragon flew by firing a blaze of fire their way.  
  
"Look out" Lumina cried "Lumina lucent beam SMASH" Lumina shouted as the beam flew from his hands knocking the dragon in the head, not seeming to effect it much.  
  
" White blaze BLAST" Gandalf shouted, as a white blaze of fire shot from his staff towards the dragon.  
  
The dragon started screeching and then fell to the ground ready for a fight.. He looked upon Frodo and darted towards him, Gandalf drew his sword and knocked the dragon in the head, the dragon fell back and began to screech once more and then looked upon its target some more.  
  
"White Flame ELNUNE" Gandalf shouted, as a stronger blaze came from his staff, smacking the dragon right in between the eyes, the dragon fell to the ground once more and was defeated.  
  
The three smelt the ruins of the ill-fated dragon upon the ground.  
  
"That dragon was locked up for centuries until now" said Lumina "Sauromon's power grows strong here, soon he will be ready to welcome Michievia, we must hurry we continue north." Lumina said  
  
The three rode on, when they came to Renan they saw that the city was in mourning, the king had been very ill and no one seemed to know what was wrong with him or how to cure it, although the dragon wore them out just a tad, the three adventurer's move on to see if they can heal an ill-fated king.  
  
"Welcome to Renan" the kings counsel stated "I am sorry to say that king Reese's has fallen ill as of late, we do not know exactly what is wrong with him and he have no inclinations or clues on how to cure it" stated the king's counsel.  
  
Lumina moved toward the king and looked upon him with kindness and warmth.  
  
"I am not sure, but being white wizards, I would hope that you could cure what is wrong with him." the king's counsel commented.  
  
"This man has been taken under an evil spell which I may be able to cure" said Lumina  
  
He draws out his staff, which Gandalf and Frodo had not seen until now.  
  
"I release you King Reese, with all the power vested in me, I draw forth the light from your soul and banish all evil within you" cried Lumina  
  
A white glow came upon Reese and he began to wake up and see things clearly again.  
  
"What happened, I thought I had died" Reese's said  
  
" No you are far from it, you are safe now, the darkness is gone" stated Lumina  
  
Lumina looked upon Reese with cheer and delight, he had saved another person from the darkness and he was alright.  
  
"Listen to me reese. Saroumon is about to unleash an army so powerful that it could wipe out upper earth as we know it. I am asking you please to summon all of your men to fight and be prepared for an attack upon the city. Nielsiana awaits you, he is gathering his armies as we speak, you two must unite in order to win this war." Lumina said.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Lumina, I will do what I can." Reese said  
  
Gandalf and Frodo began to realize that the mean of this part of the earth were more cooperative than those of middle earth. So as the armies gathered Gandalf and Frodo and Lumina awaited their next task. 


End file.
